The Greasers & The Socs
by Sakruafan12
Summary: Ann Marie, is 14 and lives with her 3 brothers. Their greasers and with their gang. One night when Ann gets accused of something she didn't do, she changes. but what changes? Does she become like Dally? like Johnny? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Greasers & the Socs

By Ann Marie Curtis

Chapter One: Meetings

(Sorry I don't own The Outsiders)

I just went and bought a cigarette pack and had two things on my mind Ponyboy Curtis and a ride home. As I walked home I saw Ponyboy getting held down by a bunch f socs. The socs are the rich kids with all kinds of breaks always at the top.

We the greasers are at the bottom, you can tell who we are by what we look like, we have grease in our hair, and we usually wear stuff like jean jackets a t-shirt and some jeans. I ran over to him and yelled at the socs "Get away you crazy socs!" then the rest of the gang came and got the socs away. "You ok Ponyboy?" I asked looking at him "Ya" he replied like he wanted to cry. I'm Ponyboy's twin sister and the like REAL pet for our gang.

Like for example if I scraped my knee against something all of the gang will come and always blame the socs for it. I'm just a naturally clumsy person and yet everyone except Darry and Ponyboy and Steve are too dumb to figure it out. I have black hair underneath my brown hair that is greased. I have dark green eyes. I'm Ann Marie Curtis; I'm the youngest in our gang. Darry is 22, he's my other brother who couldn't go to college to take care of Pony, and i.

Sodapop is 16, he's my other older brother, that dropped out of school and I just call him Soda like everyone else. Then Ponyboy he's 14 and so am I but he was born 4 minutes and 36 seconds ahead of me. Then there is Dally, Two-bit, and Steve there in around 17-20, I usually don't pay attention.

Anyway Darry came over hugged Ponyboy and said "Pony, why didn't you call us or something?" Ponyboy stayed silent. I sat down next to him, "You know you could've asked me to come Pony, I didn't have nothing to do anyway" I said. "No, Ann believe me you guys both be hurt if it just you guys, 'sides it ain't gonna matter non any how" Darry replied. I sighed and glared at Darry. Darry and I didn't get along at all even worse than Darry and Ponyboy when they argue.

"Look Darry, I'm not weak or nothing'. You even taught me how to fight for myself, and not ta mention but I bead Steve and soda and in arm wrestling match" I explained.

"Ya they just let you win, I bet." Darry replied. I glared but didn't say anything. I noticed someone join the gang. It was Dally Winston he must've gotten out of the cooler. "Hey Dal, you off on good behavior?" I asked. "Yeah sure kid, hey where's Johnny man?" Dally asked. I sighed again and said "He got jumped again but I was with him and they didn't do anythin to me, but Johnny has another scar on his face" I explained. "When did this happen?" Dally asked pissed off.

"Um a week ago I think oh and guys must have noticed that he's in my room right now right?" I asked. "WHAT!" Darry yelled he grabbed me by the collar of my jean jacket.

"Did you DO anything!?" he growled. "Shut your trap, and I didn't fuckin do anything Darrel Curtis" I said. Then he did what nobody ever thought he'd do he slapped me, real hard too. I looked at him with wide eyes then tears came and I said "If you didn't want me you could've just told me you so" "Ann I didn't….. I cut him off "No it's my fault that's why you did it, I'm going for a walk and don't come Darry, I want to blow off steam" I explained.

* * *

Then I walked away and I turned at every turn that came in front of me. I didn't know where I was going at that time. I walked out onto a street with big houses wow aren't those some fancy houses or what? Little did I know but I had just entered a socs territory at night and I had nowhere to go buy some more cancer sticks, I finished the pace already. I finally sat in the ally to rest and I looked towards the stars, ever since mom and dad died 4 years ago I looked towards the sky at night and sighed I've always felt better looking at the stars.

"Hey greaser what ya doing on our neighborhood." Came a voice. I jumped up and glared at them. There were 5 in front of me and 5 behind me. "Don't ya have something' better to do than pick on some random greaser" I said and 4 behind me left and two in front of me left. The rest smirked and began fighting. I got two to runaway, I didn't see one come up behind me and push to the ground head first. I groaned then one kept punching me in the face while the other kept kicking me in the stomach. After 20 minutes they left.

* * *

Lucky me I knew the way back to home. I saw that the gang was still there except Johnny had come down too. I pushed the door open and the gang surrounded me asking questions. "SHUT UP! MY head was pushed to the ground and I got a fuckin' headache" I yelled.

"Geez kid did you go looking for trouble?" Dally said. I ignored him and went to the bathroom to see if I looked as bad as I felt. I saw that there was blood dripping down my nose an some from my head there were bruises all over my face and I had a black eye. I sighed.

I took of my jean jacket off to reveal my black muscle shirt I borrowed from Ponyboy, amazing we fit into almost the same size... Anyway I gasped in horror. There were bruises all over my arms they stung at the touch of them. The gang was already there, they followed me to the bathroom.

Then I touched my stomach and I felt sick, I pulled my shirt up just enough to see a huge bruises on my stomach and smaller bruises surrounding it. Then I couldn't take it anymore I ran to the toilet and puked at the sight of myself.

Darry and Soda came and rubbed my back. After a few minutes I washed my mouth and walked back to the couch and sat down and then Darry said "Ann I'm sorry" "No Darry, it's my fault, I shouldn't have gone by myself, I was just upset, I'm sorry" I replied.

Then I sighed and lay down and cussed under my breath. "Ann who were the socs that did this to you, I'm going to fuckin' hurt them to get 'em back for ya" Dally said as he was about to walked out.

"Wait Dally" I said. He stopped and looked at me. "Please enough, dally no fightin' tonight please it was my mess anyway I can take care of myself."I explained. "Hey little princess, I'm going to put bandages on you with medicine when you're a sleep so it doesn't hurt as bad k?" Darry asked.

He used that nickname for me since I was little. "Ya" I replied. Then i noticed someone was missing. I sat up and asked "Where's Ponyboy?" He must've heard me cuz he came out of his room He came out and he had tears on his face. I ran up to him and wiped 'em away. "What's wrong Pony?"" I was afraid we might lose you like mom and dad" Pony whispered but I heard him.

I gasped and tears fell down my face as well but it stung a lot. "Darry, Soda is that what you guys thought too?" I questioned.

They looked down and nodded. I held my arms out and all my brothers ran to me and gave me a group hug. "I'm so, so, so sorry for causing you so much pain and trouble and making you guys scared" I cried. "It's alright you're here now" Soda replied. Suddenly I felt so tired. "Darry, I've had a long day and I'm tired can you take me to my room?" I asked.

"Sure little princess" He replied. He picked me and I rested my head against his shoulder. I waved weakly at the gang. Then I looked directly toward Dally and Steve "You guys go lookin for trouble wit the socs bout this, I'll have my family skin ya hear?" I said. They nodded.

I fell asleep after he put me in my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sick

(Sorry don't own Outsiders)

I sighed. All my bruises were still visible but not quite as bad as they were on Friday night. Then I heard people laughing and making fun of me and saying thinks "Omg, she even has the nerve to show up here" and etc. I sighed again. I got to my locker put my things away.

At least I'm in all classes with Ponyboy. Then I saw the principal come up to me and drag me to the side. "I've changed your class times, because this other student couldn't get to his classes on time so he wanted to switch with someone and we agreed that it'd be you and by the way he told me to tell you that no greasers are in your new classes" he said and walked off.

My face grew pale white and I walked towards my locker and ran to the bathroom. I was scared to death especially , because if there was only socs, I'm sure I'd be in major pain. I sighed. I stayed locked up in there. Hell, no way am I going to glass then I heard the lunch bell sound go off. I sighed with relief and I left and went to see my brother and our well some of our gang at the table I sat down without getting anything to eat.

"Hey are you alright Ann? You're pale white, like you've seen a ghost or something" Ponyboy said. I didn't respond. "Ann" he said with concern in his voice. "Are you going to answer" he asked again, but I didn't say anything. Then he took me by the hand and led me to where Two-bit was at.

"Hey Two-bit, I was wondering could you drive Ann home, she doesn't look so good" Ponyboy said. Two-bit looked at me. "Shoot kid, what you do see a ghost or something?" Two-bit asked.

Then Two-bit took my hand and led me to the car and opened the car door, but I didn't move. He sighed and gently he pushed me into the car and then he got into driver's seat and drove, judging by the way he was going he was going to DX the place where Steve and Soda worked.

We got there in minutes. "I'll be back k Ann, I'm going to get Soda" Two-bit explained and left. I just sat there. 'Why doesn't the swelling stop or what's wrong, why am I pale white?' I thought. Then a few minutes later my car door was open and I heard a person gasp. "Ann, can you hear me?" Soda asked. I looked at him and then nodded.

"Can ya speak?" Steve asked. "Shut up" I replied weakly. "Listen, I'm going home with ya, so I can take care of ya and if it gets too bad I'll call Darry and tell 'im were at the hospital k?" Soda said I nodded. Soda gently moved me over. And then he climbed in beside me. "See ya later Steve" Soda said and Steve just nodded. As Two-bit drove off, I began thinking what would the gang think? I then felt really hot. "S-Soda" I weakly said. "Ya?" he asked looking at me.

"D-Do I-I h-have a-a f-fever?" I asked weakly. He gently touched my forehead. "Hurry Two-bit she's burning up" Soda said. Then before I knew we were at our house.

"I-I a-am s-sorry" I whispered but Soda shook his head. He picked me up and gently set me on my bed. He left but in a few minutes he returned with something. "Can ya sit up Anny?" he asked me, he always gave me that nickname when I was sick or something. I carefully sat up. "Here" he handed me pills 2 and a glass of water.

I took the pills and swallowed them with the help of the water, then I lay back gently and then I felt something cold and wet on my forehead, it was a towel. Soda stayed with me and he was holding my hand and pushing my hair back and stuff.

Then I heard the door open and some people came running in. Then they opened the door and in the door way stood Ponyboy, Johnny and Dally. "H-hey" I said weakly. "Shhh" Soda soothed. They came to my sides.

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep so I could hear what they were talking about. "What happened after Two-Bit got her?" Johnny whispered. "Well he came by DX and told me what happened about being pale white, and then while we were driving here she asked if she had a fever, and I checked and she did, it's gone down some but not much" Soda whispered back. "Is she going to be alright?" Pony whispered.

"I think so" Soda replied. They all stayed silent for awhile then I grew incredibly thirsty. I opened my eyes and began trying to get out of bed, but Soda and Dally pushed me down gently. "It's alright kiddo, just calm down, what do ya need, and I'll get it for ya" Soda said.

"W-w-a-a-t-t-e-e-r-r" I whispered he nodded and left. I looked at the others who were there. Pony came to my side and asked "Why were you pale white?" I tried to speak but it came out as a groan.

Then Soda entered and he put the glass of water to my lips and helped me drink it. "I was put in new classes, and NO, I repeat, NO greasers are in those classes, I'll be the only one, and even in gym………..I trailed off. "YOU got your CLASSES CHANGED!" Ponyboy exclaimed.

I cringed and whimpered. "Pony, I think we should let 'er rest, she's still recovering" Soda said. They all left after that. I just didn't move at all, not knowing what to do.

I took the towel from my forehead and noticed my fever was back to regular temperature. I then stretched and walked out, I was still a little weak from not eating but I'm fine. "What are ya doing outta bed go rest" Dally explained. I shook my head and replied

"Nah, my fevers down so I think I should eat something" Soda got up quickly and ran to the kitchen and backed a chocolate cake. I stared at him and burst out laughing. "What?" he asked.

"You'll never change" I said and smiled. He returned the smile and cut me a piece; I ate slowly so I didn't get sick, then the door opened up and in came Darry. "Hey, little princess how ya feeling?" he asked gently. "Better" I replied and went back to eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Things Change

(Sorry don't own Outsiders)

This day seems like Déjà vu. I was buying some beers for Two-bit at our house. I was walking back. And then there again there was Ponyboy getting jumped. "PONY!" I screamed I quickly set the beer down and I ran towards him. Then I saw something worse than last time, they pulled a blade.

I kept running as fast as my legs could take me. It seemed like time went really slow. Then the gang came out and got the socs off. I stopped.

'I couldn't do anything, I'm weak after all, and I couldn't protect Pony, what kind of a sister am I?' I thought. Pony look away from Soda. Then they got up and walked back towards the house. "Hey c'mon Ann" came Two-bit's voice. I went back and got the beer and walked forward. "Here" I said. "Thanks kid" Two-bit said. That's when Soda noticed my eyes.

"What's wrong Anny?" Soda asked concerned. All eyes were on me. I looked away and said "It's always been true, right, what Darry said a couple months ago" "What'd he say?" Ponyboy asked. Tears fell from my eyes.

"That, all I am to you guys is annoyance and I keep getting in your guys ways, that I can't fight for myself that I need some protecting that I'm weak is all am I right, you know I'm right don't you" I replied angrily. There was silence.

I looked up and then, "Fine, if that's how you feel, I'm leaving" I said. I began running away. Pony quickly grabbed my arm and asked "What do you mean by "leaving?" I looked away. "I'm just a girl, you guys shouldn't have to protect me, when you guys have other worries, so I'll leave and you guys can have that happiness" "Do you think leaving will make anyone of us happy?" Soda asked.

I shook my head and said "I didn't mean leave past the neighborhood, I'm just going to……….." I trailed off. "What?" Ponyboy asked. I then got my hand out of his grip and ran, I didn't stop. "ANN" they screamed. I just kept running away. I stopped at the store. I stared at it. I was thinking about stealing something.

I was about to but I didn't even move. Then I heard someone come up behind me. "Hey kid" came a voice. I looked back and saw Tim Sheperd.

"Hey Tim" I replied. He looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I looked down and replied "My gang doesn't think I can take care of myself" "Hm" he replied thinking. I looked back up when I heard "Hey Sheperd" it was Dally. "Hey kid" he said. "Hey" I replied. "Come here" Dally commanded.

"See ya Tim" I said. "See ya kid" he replied. I walked in silence with Dally. "Look kid, what's really wrong?" Dally asked.

I sighed and walked. Then I replied "When I saw Ponyboy get jumped, I tried to run and help him but I wasn't fast enough and you guys got to him first, so I felt that I was weak, that I couldn't protect my own twin, and I felt terrible about it and I just said those things to make them think that was what I was upset about" I explained.

"Well, listen, look kid, you can't always protect the person you've cared most about. I have two examples for me" he said. "Johnny & Ponyboy" I said. "You got one right" he said. I thought. "Johnny & I" I replied he nodded. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"What you apologizing for?" Dally asked. "I don't know" I admitted. And before I realized it I was back at home. "Thanks Dally" I said. "Hey listen, do you want to join, Ponyboy, Johnny and I and go to the movies tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure" I replied he nodded.

"See ya kid" he said. "Ya see ya" I replied. Then I opened the door and saw Pony working on Homework. Soda watching TV and Darry reading the paper. I closed the door quietly. "Where've you been?" Darry asked. "Out for a walk" I replied. He nodded. I went into my room and fell down on my bed. Then I stared up at the ceiling. It's been a long day.

* * *

NEXT DAY

I met up with Dally and the others. We walked. "So what movie we gonna see" Johnny asked. "I don't know a beach movie" said Dally. It was still early. We saw little kids and their cards. "Hand 'em over" Dally said. They did as they were told. He threw the cards into the wind and they scattered. And then they chased 'em. I followed. Later we got into the movie for free using a way Dally usually used. We took our seats.

I sat in the middle of Johnny and Ponyboy and then Dally sat by Ponyboy. Then after a few minutes there appeared these soc girls and they sat in front of us. Dally began talking to 'em and after awhile, the girl yelled at him "Get Lost you stupid hood"

"Alright, chill, gosh, I know when people don't want me by them" he replied and got up and left. "What you hoods gonna start too?" the girl said. "Nah" I replied. "Well, you three don't look like, it, what's you guys names?" the girl asked.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis" Pony replied. "I'm Ann Curtis, if you don't know, I'm Pony's twin sister" I replied. "I'm Johnny" Johnny said. "I'm Sherry, but people like to call me Cherry cuz you know, my hair" she said. "Yeah, you go to Pony's school" I said. "Don't you go to school Ann?" she asked.

I replied "I had to drop out and try and make money for my family" I said. She nodded then she introduced her friend as Marcia. "Why don't you guys sit here" Cherry said. We looked at each other. Pony sat by Cherry, and Johnny sat by Marcia, I sat by Pony.

"So how old are you guys?" Cherry asked. "Fourteen, and then Johnny's sixteen" I replied. "Oh we thought that you guys were sixteen" Cherry replied. I nodded. 'Yeah right' I thought. Then I felt something on my neck and I looked back and saw Two-bit using a straw. "What are ya doing Two-bit?" I asked.

"Nothing" he replied "Who are these your friends here?" he asked. "Yeah this is Cherry & Marcia" Ponyboy said. "Oh, hey where is Dally" he said. "He must've left" I said. Then after the movie we all walked along. I walked in the back. While the others were like in front. Then I saw headlights coming this way. I stopped.

They got out and yelled "Cherry what are ya doing hanging with these losers?" Cherry looked at him and said "I don't want to go out with you Bob" "Why just cuz I drank some booze" he asked. "Yes" she replied. I stared at him. I looked at his hand, rings. My eyes went wide.

'Johnny said that the guy who beat him up had rings and a lot on his hands' I thought. I quickly looked at Johnny then back at him. I glared my hardest glare ever.

"Aww look at the girly greaser who's trying to look tuff" he said. "Oh yeah look at the soc who's drinkin his own spit" I replied. He dropped his can ran towards me, it happened so fast, his fist connected with my eye. I fell back but I got back up. "Shouldn't have said anything, you greaser"

"Stop Bob, we'll go with you" Cherry said. "Good" he replied he walked back to the car with Cherry and Marcia following. I glared my hardest glare. My eye stung so badly.

"You alright?" Two-bit asked as he put his switchblade away and when Ponyboy cleaned up the glass that was left there. "Yeah, it stings, but I'm fine" I replied. I looked toward Johnny he looked scared. "Johnny I need to speak to ya privately" I said. We walked far enough that they could still see us but not hear us.

"Johnnycake, please tell me, was that the guy that got your face?" I whispered even though we were far enough away that they didn't hear me. He nodded and said "Your eye, just below it is a scar now, I can tell" I shrugged. "C'mon let's go" I said. We got to Johnny's house and then Two-bit left. And the rest of us went to the lot. We fell asleep.

* * *

Later

"C'mon wake up Ann" Pony shook me. I got up and we left to go home. Once we got there, we saw Darry sitting waiting for us and Soda was asleep on the couch. "Where the hell where you guys!" Darry yelled as soon as we shut the door. And once he yelled Soda got up.

"Hey Anny, Pony, where were you?" Soda asked. "We fell asleep in the lot" I replied. "You WHAT! Wait, before we get to that subject, what happened to your eye Ann?" he asked. I touched my eye and said "I tripped and I landed on a rock" He nodded. "Alright now you WHAT!" he continued.

"We're sorry, we forgot" Pony said. "I've forgot, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, that's bullshit Ponyboy you understand this, I couldn't call the cops cuz they'd send you two away so fast it'd make you dizzy" Darry yelled. "I'm sorry" he said. "C'mon Pony let's go to bed" Soda said.

But it didn't stop. "Look, Darry, I said we didn't mean to" Ponyboy said. "That's all the crap I hear from you" Darry yelled. "Hey lay off Darry" Soda said. "Shut up Sodapop, you stick up for him too much you know!" Darry yelled. "Don't yell at him" I yelled. "Shut up" he said and then he slapped me across the face hard. I looked at him. 'That's the second time he'd done that' I thought.

Then I ran and Pony was on my trail. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Darry yelled. We ran to the lot got Johnny and ran to the park and sat on the ground smoking. "That's the second time" I said quietly. Ponyboy pulled me closer. Then the blue mustang came up again and they were the same people from before.

"Well look at these fellas" Bob said. "Go away Socs" I said. "Shut up Greaser" he replied. After bickering for a few minutes they chased us.

I tripped and two of them grabbed me and began beating me. I screamed and kicked. Then. I screamed and cried. After 10 minutes they left me. I stumbled and lay on the ground crying. Ponyboy was throwing up. He saw me and ran to me. There were bruises all over.

I was still crying. "What did they do to you?" Ponyboy asked. I cried harder as he helped me up. "Johnny let's go to Dally" Ponyboy said. He picked me up bridal style and then they ran to Buck's place.

* * *

At Buck's place

I couldn't stop crying. My face was in Pony's chest. He was wet. I thought it was from me but it wasn't. Then after a few minutes of waiting Dally came. "What's going on" he asked. "Dally, the socs that came after us tried to drown me and then they left Johnny alone, but the others took Ann and did something to her, I don't know what. Then Johnny killed the soc that came out of the bathroom where they took Ann" Ponyboy explained. I cried.

"Alright, jesus, c'mon, you wet Pony" he said. He nodded. And we went up stairs. Pony sat me down on the bed. "Take the shirt off kid" he instructed Pony. He did as he was told. I finally stopped crying. But I was scared especially when someone touched me.

Dally gave $50 to Johnny and a gun. Then he got Pony a new shirt to where with a jacket and he gave me his jacket I zipped it up. "Alright, listen closely; take the train to Windrexvile at 3:15 a.m.

Once there go to Jay hill, there is abandoned church, and as soon as you get there by a week's supply of food and once you got the food, don't go outside, wait till I come to say if the cost is clear" Dally ordered. "And one thing, Ann come with me" Dally ordered.

We went into the bathroom where they couldn't hear us. "Alright, I saw you downstairs, now, what happened to you, what did those socs do?" Dally asked. I got scared and looked down and whispered

"beat me up before I could protect Pony or Johnny" but he just barley heard that. "WHAT!" Dally yelled. I calmed him down but he was still mad "Please Dally don't tell anyone about what happened to me promise?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. Then we left. "Alright get going" he said. And we left running towards the train station.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Windrexvile

(Sorry don't own Outsiders)

As we rode the train, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. 'What did this happen? Why are there always have to be "Greasers" vs "Socs" can't there be some place any place where it never or won't exist?' I thought. I sighed.

I looked over and saw Ponyboy asleep, and Johnny just staring at the gun like it was some kind of enemy. "You ok Johnnycake?" I asked. "I just don't know what to do" he whispered.

I put my arm around him and said "hey don't worry about killing that soc, he well he deserved it, and plus, I know you feel guilty, but don't worry really, Dally said he'd come up as soon as everything was clear ok?" I asked.

"Ya" he replied. I nodded. I haven't slept once since last night. 'Darry that bastard had to fuckin hit me again, just cuz I defended Soda, god sometimes I hate him' I thought angrily. I then decided to take a look at us and see what type of damage we were in.

'Johnny was ok, still upset about killing bob, I bet. Johnny looks fine, his clothes aren't ruined or anything. Ponyboy has a different shirt on; it was a black long sleeve shirt. His hair is still drying off from when he was drowning in the fountain. And me, I wore Dally's jacket and I wore the same thing I had worn last night' I thought. I sighed. "You ok?" Johnny asked.

I looked at him then I thought for a little bit. 'Am I ok, I should've yelled at Darry about what he did could possibly send me to a girl's home even if it wasn't my god damn fault, maybe being away from Darry right now is a good thing, I'm just to upset with him right now'

"Ya, I'm ok" I replied. Like about an hour later, we got off the train. We began walking. "Hey guys, do you even know where jay mountain is?" I asked. They stopped looked at each other than at me. "Do you know?" they asked. I shook my head. "Alright then, we'll just have to ask someone" I said and walked forward. I stopped when I saw a man sitting on the ground drinking a canteen, he was around 20-25 he had dark black hair and he had a light blue shirt on with jeans.

"Excuse me sir, would you mind telling me and my friends here where Jay Mountain would be?" I asked. "Sure, you see that rode that curves into the mountains? Well follow that rode and then there will be a time where the is another path, follow that path and you'll get there" he explained. "Thanks so much sir" I said and we left. Once we got following the rode we got bored so we started pointing things out. I found a walking stick and used it to help us.

Then about 30 minutes later. We found the second path and we followed it for 5 minutes and then we stopped at the dead end church. It looked so old and used, it had windows with shattered corners, and there was so much dust that it made the church look grey.

We stopped at the door it didn't have a handle on it. "I guess we'll have to make our own way in huh?" I asked. "I guess" they replied and we tore off the old wood that was there and we stepped into the church.

It was relativity small, there were like 4 or 5 benches, there was a small chair in the front of the room and there was a step leading into the old kitchen, which was old and used and we found this heater thing in the church room. I took a match and started heating it up. "What are you doing?" Ponyboy asked. I looked at him with a "Are you stupid?" look

. "I'm starting this heater up so that when night comes we'll be nice and toasty" I explained. "Oh" "We should probably rest" Johnny said. Those two agreed and fell asleep. I became restless and began exploring. 'I know Dally said not to go outside, but he never said we couldn't go just outside in the woods' I thought.

I left the church and made a note out of dust saying "Pony, Johnny, I've gone off to explore, don't bother coming to find me, I'll be back in a few minutes, and only I repeat ONLY if I don't come back within hours since my departure, then I'll give you permission to follow or look for me k?

See ya

Ann Marie

* * *

Then I wondered endlessly through the woods. I saw all kind of creatures, well animals, but since I live in town I haven't even seen all of 'em. I looked around there were blue birds and beautiful majestic eagles and bugs all flying around. I even saw a snake on a branch of a tree.

And guess what they aren't the hell of lot scary at all ha they make me laugh when someone says their afraid of snakes! After what seemed like hours, I decided to go back cuz I got board of this little adventure. I came back and saw Johnny getting ready to leave. "Where ya going Johnny?" I whispered.

"To buy supplies for us" he responded. I nodded and then I noticed he took off his jacket to keep my brother warm. I smiled. "Good luck with shopping" I said. He nodded and left. I sat down on the bench and again and again thought about what had happened. 'Why can't I get this outta my head? That must mean something terrible is going happen, I bet' I thought.

After 10 minutes since Johnny left, Ponyboy started to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw me looking at him. He blinked a couple times and then said "Where's Johnny?" Ponyboy asked. "He went out to get food supplies and stuff" I replied. Ponyboy nodded. I began leaving the room when he jolted and came straight in front of me. "What?" I asked a little irritated. "Where are ya going?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and replied "Where ever the fuck I wanna go, got a problem then deal with it" I said getting angrier

. "Why are you so irritated?" he asked. "Look Pony, I don't see how any of it is your god damn business" I replied getting even angrier. "It too is my business, you are my twin and I'm worried about you is all" he said. "I don't need anybody being worried about me anyway Pony, and you've got to respect that even if we ARE twins, I still want my privacy from time to time you dig?" I asked purely annoyed and fed up with him. "What did I do?" he asked.

"PONY I JUST SAID TO STAY OUT OF MY FUCKIN GOD DAMN BUSNIESS SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF?" I yelled and pushed past him and ran outside. I went to the woods grabbed a rounded piece of wood that was in the shape of an O. Then I went to the water thing

(Sorry don't know what it's called) and filled it up with water and drank it. I know, I know, not the best way to drink from the water thing Then I felt somewhat better. Then I saw Pony walking towards me. 'What the Hell is his problem?' I thought. I glared at him and walked around to the front of the church and I saw Johnny coming.

I smiled and walked over to him. "Need any help?" I asked. "Nah I got this" he replied. We walked towards the back where there was an open door. And then Johnny began whistling. After a minute or so we were almost there when Ponyboy came up from the basement and tripped on the stairs. 'Ha serves him right!' I thought. "What you'd get" he asked. "Stuff" Johnny replied. We got inside and started unpacking the box full of food. I looked at what we got.

We got several different kinds of candy bars; we got like 12 pepsi's, bread, bologna, a book called _Gone with the Wind_, a bottle of peroxide. 'Peroxide? What are we going to do bleach someone's hair?' I thought. "Oh no" Ponyboy said. "We're not dying MY hair" he said.

"We've got to in order so they don't recognize you or any of us and besides we're also going to cut our hair too" Johnny explained. "But Johnny you're too dark skinned to actually have blonde hair" I pointed out. "I know that's why I'm bleaching Ponyboy's hair and we're cutting his and yours too" Johnny replied casually. "Alright" I replied. My hair was about down at my shoulder blades.

I sat in the chair as I volunteered to get it over and done with. Johnny had cut my hair so my hair was about an inch off my shoulders. Then he cut and bleached Ponyboy's hair and Ponyboy cut Johnny's afterward. I walked up to Pony an hour later. "Pony, I need to talk to you" I said.

He nodded and we went to another room even thought we didn't know it but Johnny could hear us. "I'm sorry Pony; I shouldn't have gotten angry at you and yelled at you, it wasn't your fault and I know that the way I've been acting lately has probably put some major stress on you and so I'm apologizing" I explained.

"It's alright Ann; I forgive, so just out of curiosity, who or what were you mad at then?" Ponyboy asked. I sighed and ran my fingers through my short hair and I said "Darry" "Oh" Ponyboy understood perfectly what was going on. "I'm actually glad to be here and be away from him for a little while you know" I said.

He nodded. We went back and Ponyboy started reading _Gone with the Wind_ I just ignored him and was staring out the window. 'I wonder how much does our fighting with Darry make Soda feel. He pretty much is the middle child and he gets along fine with Darry, Ponyboy and Darry get along fine with occasion of fighting, but Darry and I…………..' I trailed off at that thought cuz I felt so tired and fell asleep.

* * *

Later when I woke up

I realized that it was morning and something didn't seem right, I couldn't here Johnny or Ponyboy snoring or breathing. I got up and looked for them and then I saw they were outside staring at the Sunset. I came out there. "Wow Pony, this is amazing, I've never really noticed how beautiful it is" I said as we stood there us three. I felt whole like this and others in our gang was our family. I smiled. I left and went inside to go back to sleep I was tired and needed some rest.

* * *

Later when I woke up

I noticed it was more in the middle of the day. I heard voices and one was Pony and the other was Johnny I got up and found them play _Poker_. I watched them. I grabbed a pepsi and a sandwich made out of jelly, peanut butter and bologna. I laughed at my weird combination. I sat down next to Ponyboy. "Hey Pony what do you think Soda's doing right now?" I asked. Pony sighed and said "He's probably worried and trying to focus on work and all but probably can't" I nodded. I sighed and after I finished my lunch I went back and decided to rest.

* * *

Next Day

"Ann" Pony whispered. "Ann" he whispered again. "ANN" he hollered. "Shhh, man keep it down maybe she's exhausted" Johnny said. "No, she has a fever I feel it right now" Pony answered. "I don't have a fever, I was dreaming, and when I dream I get blushing" I explained as I kept my eyes closed.

* * *

Next Day

Today I played poker with the boys and I won the candy bars and Pony's pepsi.

* * *

Later that night

Johnny caught upset and started crying about killing that soc and Ponyboy started crying about going home which made me cry it was a miserable night for us. I slept on one of the benches that night.

* * *

Next Day

I heard someone say "Hey blondie" and "Dal" and "What you doing here" I sat up and walked in to the next room and saw Dally leaning against the chair and started smoking. "Hey Dally" I said casually. "Hey kid, how's it going?" he asked. "Good I suppose" I replied.

"Hey kid, was that scar from the socs that got you the other night" he asked pointing to my face. I shook my head no and said "It was the night we went to the Nightly Double and it was afterward that a bunch of socs came up to us and one had like all these rings on and he punched me in the face givin me the scar" I explained. "Damnit" he muttered under his breath. "But Dally, you can't go for revenge" I said.

"Why not" he asked looking at me. I shrugged and said "The soc who did it is dead" I looked at Johnny then the ground. "It'll be ok kid, anyway I've got something for Ponyboy and you kid" he said handed the letter to Pony. I walked over to him. He opened the letter it read

_

* * *

_

_Dear Ponyboy, and Ann, _

_Dally I'm sure knows where you are and so I gave him this letter to give to you two._

_Anyway, Darry is really sorry, for hitting you Ann and he's sorry for yelling at ya Ponyboy, he didn't mean it._

_The gang and I are all worried about ya and yes that includes Steve. Anyway, I wish you guys would come home soon_

_I miss you guys and I'm terribly worried about you and I hope you guys get this message_

_Oh and the fuzz even brought mister big short Dally down to the station, since they think he had something to do with it_

_Well anyway, be careful and Ponyboy and Ann look out for each other while you guys are there_

_Love _

_Your brother_

_Sodapop_

_

* * *

_

I had tears in my eyes and I ran out of the room and cried. 'Damnit, I shouldn't have runaway when Darry hit me even though it was his second, I shouldn't I wouldn't have caused so much trouble for the gang, Soda or Darry' I thought.

I went out back and washed my face and then I was ready to go. We left in a maroon colored car. We were driving down the road when I noticed that we were going to Dairy Queen. I got myself and ice cream cone, I wanted a treat.

It was getting hot out so I took of Dally's jacket. "Hey you guys want to know something, there is going to be a rumble five months from now and also we found out we have a spy in our ranks" Dally said. "What do you mean, someone is spying on the socs for us and telling us" I said. "Yeah, you know, that girl with red hair and her name was Sherry something" Dally said. "Cherry Valance" Ponyboy and Johnny said. "Yeah that's her" Dally replied. And we talked for awhile and then Johnny said the most stupid thing ever.

"Dal, we, we have to go back to the police" "What are you nuts kid" Dally explained. "No, think about it I have a good chance of being let off easy and since Ponyboy and Ann didn't actually kill or really even fight they are already free" "Johnny, I'm just saying what if they sentenced you to jail for a couple months, it wouldn't be the same without and plus what if you became different, I don't think that gang would want to see that" I argued.

We all stayed silent and Dally drove us back to the church. That's when we saw huge black smoke coming from it. "Damn" I said. And as soon as we got close I jumped out and ran for the front. 'There are kids in here aren't there' I thought.

"ANN" I heard people scream for me but I ignored them I found a rock and smashed my way through and then I ran through. I finally found out where the kids were. I saw Dally open up a place we could hand them off to him.

So Ponyboy, Johnny and I got out all the kids. Dally grabbed Ponyboy and I pushed Johnny out of the way of a falling piece of wood then I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him through the small window that was open. I was just about to leave when I felt something hit my arm badly I screamed out in pain. The Next thing I knew I saw Dally grab me and pull me out. It was so much pain it was in my arm. Then suddenly I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the Hospital

(Sorry don't own Outsiders)

I heard a siren going. 'Where am? Am I dead?' I thought. I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times. I saw Dally, Johnny and Ponyboy who was holding my hand were in here. "Pony" I said weakly. They all looked up. "Yeah, Ann are you ok?" Pony asked.

I could feel my right arm was hurting badly. I turned to look at my arm it was burned and suddenly everything from the church came back to me. "Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"Yeah just some ash on are faces but nothing as bad as you" Dally replied. "Hey Ann" Johnny said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Thanks, for pushing me outta the way" Johnny said. I smiled weakly and replied "Anytime" Then I felt something wet on my left arm. I looked at Pony.

"Pony are you crying?" I asked. He nodded. I took my left hand and touched his face. "It'll be ok, my arms just burnt, nothing to serious" I explained gently. "Yeah" he mumbled. I smiled weakly. I was exhausted so I decided to rest and I closed my eyes. Then about 30 minutes later we arrived at the hospital. Everyone got out.

Then they took me in. I saw Darry and Soda sitting there waiting. "Darry, Soda" I said. They looked up and saw me. Darry, Soda, Pony, Dally, and Johnny followed them as they placed me into the bed. After the nurses left after they put an IV in. I stared at my family.

They were hugging each other. I smiled. "Your blonde hair sure is tuff Pony" Soda said. I saw Darry cry. 'Darry CRIES!?' I thought. Then I finally smiled a great big smile.

I sat up and then pain went through my arm and I grabbed it but I ignored the pain. I stood up and walked towards my family hugging. "I think your forgetting you have a sister too" I said they looked at me and then we went into a group hug. I cried. "I'm sorry Darry" I said.

He shook his head and helped me back to the bed. Then after a few minutes a doc came in. "Alright, Ann, you're arm is burnt and it will heal but not for a week.

You'll be able to leave in a couple days if we think the healing would be better at home" Doc said. I nodded. Then he left. "Darry, take Soda and Pony home, they need their rest" I said. "Dally, Johnny you guys wanna ride?" Darry asked. "Nah, I'm staying" Dally said. "I'll go with you guys" Johnny said. I smiled and waved as they left. I looked at Dally who was sitting in the plastic chair. "Ann" he started. "Yes?" I asked. "I want you to be careful" "What for?" I asked.

He then got angry "I don't want you to become tuff, I want you stay as you are, if your tuff you don't get hurt, you'd become like me, and that's the last thing I want" Dally explained. I smiled sheepishly and replied "Thanks Dal, I know, things would be better if there were no stupid Socs or Greasers" He gave a small grin. I leaned back and relaxed. I didn't know I was tired I fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Day

I woke up and saw Dally left but there was a note on the table next to me. I grabbed it with my good arm and read it

_Dear kid,_

_I had some business to take care of and I decided to leave about 1 am this morning so don't worry_

_I'm going to hunt for action_

_I'll be back to visit later_

_See ya kid_

_Get better_

_Dal_

* * *

I smiled. I heard a knock at the door. I looked up and saw Ponyboy and Two-bit entering. "Hey" I said. "Hey how's the arm?" Two-bit asked. "It hurts, but it'll get better I'm sure" I replied. "That's good" I sat up and sighed. "What's wrong?" Ponyboy asked. "Nothing, just thinking about the rumble scheduled in 3 months and court and all this god damn crap, I seriously need a break from it all" I explained. "Well, shoot we all do" Two-bit said.

I nodded. "How's Johnny?" I asked. "He's good and he's happier that you are alright" Ponyboy replied. I nodded. "Are Soda and Darry at work?" I asked. "Yeah" he replied. I nodded. Then I got up and ripped my IV thing out and stood up and walked toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Two-bit asked. "Leaving, I'm feeling fine" I said. I exited and they followed and we went to the Doctor's office.

"C'mon let me leave, I'm perfectly fine and nothing to worry about really" I said. "No we don't know what will happen if you leave" the doc argued. "And that's exactly why I should leave, yeah I mean my arm hurts but that's supposed to be normal so fuck off and let leave already" I got angrily.

"Alright, but you'll need someone who is 18 to sign the release forms" the doc sighed. "Two-bit" I said. "Yeah?" he asked. "You have to sign the release forms for me" I explained he did. And I was given my clothes I wore before and I changed. Then I left. I was happy to be outside again and I smiled.

I was running along and having fun and then we three decided to go to Dairy Queen and get a snack. We were about to go in when the blue mustang came up.

"Let's go" I said. "Wait let's see what they want" Two-bit answered. Then the Randy guy walked up and said he wanted to talk to Ponyboy so they went to the car. As the other socs stood there I glared at them cuz they were socs. "Hahaha look at their pants they look dressed for a flood" Two-bit joked.

I rolled my eyes. I saw Ponyboy walk this way while that Randy called his friends and they left. "So what did big shot soc want?" I asked. "Randy's not a soc, he's just a guy who wanted to talk" Ponyboy replied. I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything. We walked home.

I entered and then I got an idea. "Hey guys, why don't we surprise Soda and Steve at work that I'm back" I suggested. "Sure I'd like to see their faces" Two-bit said. "Sure" Ponyboy said and we left and we walked around the back side of DX. I saw Soda sitting looking toward the sky with a coke in hand. I smiled.

Steve saw us. But I silently waved at him and mouthed to him "_Shhh I'm going to surprise Soda_" I then went up behind him and put my hands over his eyes and said in my deepest voice I could muster "Hey Greaser, not so tuff when ya can't see" He then jumped

and dropped his coke and I bursted out laughing he turned to see me laughing at him. He blinked for a second then he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "You sure scared me to death" he said.

"I know that was my plan" I replied while smiling brightly. I walked over to Steve and gave him a high five. Then I saw someone I'd never thought I'd ever see again. The guy who gave us directions to Jay Mountain came strolling by. "Hey I read about you in the paper" he said. "We're in the paper?" I asked. "Yeah" he replied and handed me the paper.

_

* * *

_

_Local Hoods Go Hero_

_Just yesterday in Windrexvile the old abandoned church began burning down. There were 8 kids trapped inside and four brave kids helped save them. Ponyboy Curtis, Ann Curtis, Dally Winston, and Johnny Cade all these local heroes went into the flame and save them._

_ Johnny and Ponyboy got out just fine with the help of Dally and Ann. Ann got hit with a piece of burning wood and has a burnt arm, it could've been worse but thanks to Dally she made it out with only minimal damage. She is said to be healed soon._

_ But just before that there was a terrible accident Bob Sheldon was murdered and at the price that he had attacked Johnny, Ann and Ponyboy, they only fought back with self-defense, they will be taken to court in a matter of days. _

_Reporter_

_Jane Williams_

* * *

And just before the paragraph it explains about our family and there are pictures of Dally, Johnny, Pony and I right next to the article. "Wow" I said. I handed it over to Ponyboy so he could read it. "Well you kids take care now, and you guys can keep the paper" he said and walked off. 'Strange' I thought. Then I smiled. "Wow" Ponyboy said. "Oh Two-bit, I was wondering could ya tell Dally to c'mon over to our place, but don't tell him who said that k" I said.

"Sure" so he left. Steve walked up to us and said "The best part I think is where it says Hoods go Hero" "Nice huh" I replied sarcastically. "We better head home Pony" I said. "I'll see ya at home Anny" Soda said. "Yeah, bye Soda, bye Steve" I said. "See ya" Steve replied and we headed home.

As we were walking I noticed a green mustang coming our way. 'Damnit not right now when I'm goddamned injured' I thought angrily. The car was coming fast.

And we started to run. I saw the car come in front of us and block our way. Then the socs stepped out. "Well, well, look at what we have here, The Curtis twins, from the paper" one soc said.

I glared at him. Then in a matter of seconds they surrounded us. I glared even worse. I then punched 3 of them in the stomach and helped block Pony from their attack. I dodged and I then used my knee and jammed it into his gut. He stumbled back.

I did something that nobody thought I'd do; I punched the other socs, with my burnt arm. Yes it hurt, but it was goddamn worth it. After they left I was panting.

"You ok Pony?" I asked. "I should be the one asking that, you stood up for me" he said. Then we finished our walk home and sat in the couch, neither one of us bringing up today's events. Then the door opened and it revealed Dally, Johnny and Two-bit. "Hey" I said.

They stopped. "You're out?" Dally asked. "Yeah" I replied. "I thought we could celebrate me leaving the hospital ya know?" I asked. "Yeah" he said and we decided to hang out and have fun.

We tackled each other. I playfully hit them and stuff. We had arm wrestling contests, we played Poker, and after I fell asleep on the floor and later did I realize that someone put me in my bed. It was a good day today.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Court & Cooler

(Sorry I don't own Outsiders)

Pony, Johnny and I were all really nervous. We sat there in the court room while everyone got a chance to explain their story of that one night. "Miss Curtis, please take the stand" the judge said. I was dressed in dress pants and a purple button down shirt. I nodded.

And I went towards the Police guy who held the bible "Do swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" he asked. "I do" I replied. And I took my seat and I began telling what happened and left out a few details.

"Then I got mad and I ran out the door and Ponyboy followed me.

We ran into Johnny and we decided to go to the park and calm down when we saw a blue mustang coming our way. We ran away or tried too cuz we knew they were socs, and anyway a couple of them got me and began beating on me, It hurt so I couldn't go help Ponyboy, when they thought I was unconscious they made their way towards Pony, when Johnny got up and tried to help Pony and he……..killed Bob" I explained.

"How badly did you get hurt?" the person asked. "Well I got bruises all over my body and then it felt like a really bad headache it hurt so badly" I explained.

"Do you like living with your brothers?" "Yes" I replied. "Do enjoy hanging out with your friends even though they may be a little older than you?" she asked. "Of course" I replied. "How are you doing in school?" the person asked.

I gulped and looked down and said "I don't go to school, I dropped out so I could help pay for the family, we don't have that much money and I just wanted to help and Pony………He's got a shot at going to college I just want to make sure he can go through that and go somewhere in life" I looked up and met the person's gaze.

"I see, well what you grades were before you left school?" she asked.

I shrugged and replied "Average, I was more focused on my family than school" she nodded. "Alright no further questions, you may step down" I nodded and I took my seat next to Pony.

"Alright, I've come down to a decision" the Judge said. Pony, Johnny and I all held hands underneath the table "Miss Curtis & Mr. Curtis, may continue living with their older brother Darrel" she explained. Pony and I relaxed a little.

"And for Mr. Cade, you are not guilty and may continue with how you guys handled life before" she said we all smiled and we hugged each other. "Case Closed" the judge said. We ran to the gang who was there. We hugged each other.

* * *

We celebrated with the gang at the Dingo and had a blast. After about 2 hours at the Dingo.

Then when we went outside, some socs started a fight, and we didn't go in cuz other greasers were there. But one of the socs glared toward me and took a switchblade and stabbed himself and then the fuzz came and we didn't have time to escape. The fuzz guys walked over to the guy who was injured and he pointed at me.

Just than the fuzz grabbed me and put hand cuffs on me. "What are you Doing Let me go I didn't do anything!" I screamed and the whole gang was telling them the same thing that I didn't do anything. I kicked and screamed. I was pushed into the car and I stared out with scared and teary eyes as I was taken away.

I screamed for my family. They pulled into the station. And took me firmly by the hand they already had the court in session. "Alright before we give you a verdict how do you plead" the judge asked.

"Not Guilty" I said. "Alright" the judge looked at me and then he said "Miss Curtis, I hear by give you 4 weeks in federal prison. Case closed" The fuzz took me away and I cried.

They took me and made me put on an orange suit. I was giving a cell by myself. That night I cried myself to sleep. 'Darry, Pony, Soda, Steve, Two-bit, Johnny, Dally, what do I do now' I thought and then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I want to be free

(Sorry I don't own Outsiders)

In the morning someone was yelling at me. I finally got up when the fuzz guy locked my hands in cuffs and dragged me into a different room where there were others. Both girls and boys. I sighed. "Alright listen up we have a new one here, this is Ann Curtis" he introduced me and everyone was staring at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me officer can you let Miss Ann out so we can officially meet her?" a girl with black hair and light blue eyes and light peachy skin and with orange jumpsuit on. "Sure" he replied and unlocked the cuffs and he went and watched us in the back of the room.

"Hey my name's Izzie" she said and held out her hand I shook and replied "Ann" Everyone stopped looking at me and we went and sat at the table in the corner where nobody was. "So why you in here?" she asked. "This stupid Soc stabbed himself and blamed me for it" I explained.

"Oh, I'm in here cuz I robbed a bank and attacked a police officer" Izzie said. "Hmm, so how long ya in here?" I asked. "I get out in 3 years, so far I've only been in here 2 years" Izzie replied.

"Oh, I get to leave in 4 weeks" I replied. "Oh, lucky" Izzie replied.

"So, Izzie, can you show me around and stuff and tell me how things work?" I asked. "Yeah, alright, 1st off, Don't I repeat DON'T mess with Rick's group over there" she pointed to this dark haired male who had brown hair and fairly tan skin and of course the orange suit that everyone here has to wear. "Why don't you mess with 'em?" I asked.

"Cuz he controls the entire male population here, and if you mess with him or even one of them, you're in shit, not kidding either" she whispered. I nodded. "Ok 2nd don't get on the bad side of the police officers, cuz they'll whip ya, if ya ain't careful" she explained. I nodded.

"3rd, depending on what gender you are, then you stay with your group, like if anyone of us girls are in trouble you gotta help 'em otherwise they'll skin ya" Izzie explained. I nodded again. "4th, you have to get up at these 3 times a day 7:45 a.m. Breakfast is at 8:15 a.m.

Then make sure you're awake at 12:30 p.m. cuz; we have lunch at 12:55 p.m. and lastly, make sure you're awake at 6:20 p.m. dinner is at 6:45p.m and you gotta make sure you go to bed at 9:50 p.m. cuz the guards check if you're awake or not and plus if they catch you awake you spend a couple days in the box" Izzie explained.

"What's the "Box" I asked. "It's the place if you get in trouble and you spend there not eating ANYTHING for the amount of time in there and it's like a spa, except it's steaming hot" Izzie whispered. I nodded again. "5th, in a fight, don't fight back otherwise you're going to get to the box and plus that sux" Izzie whispered.

"Hey ever hear of Dallas Winston?" I whispered. She gasped and then she whispered "Shhh, keep it down, we're not supposed to talk about him" "Why not?" I asked. "He's the only one that didn't side with either Rick's group or Isabella's group, he was a loner" Izzie whispered.

I nodded. "Anyway, 6th, don't argue with any of the Police guard, they'll whip ya good" she explained. I nodded. "7th remember these times, 9:00 – 10:00 a.m. is like a break we getta hang out with each other, if it being inside or out.

Then at 1:30-3:30 p.m. we can hang out again. Then at 5:00-6:00 p.m. we can hang out yet again. But

you don't have to if you don't want to, but if you choose that, then usually you're a loner or you're new, like you" Izzie explained. "Is that it?" I asked. "Oh, one last thing, don't ever go against the headmaster, you'll get in here for longer time" she explained. I nodded.

"Thanks Izzie" I thanked her. "No problem, so how old are you?" she asked. "I'm 14, but my birthdays in a couple months" I replied. "Nice, I'm 18; my birthday was 6 months ago" she smiled. I laughed.

"So what's your family like?" Izzie asked. "I got 3 older brothers except one is my twin, the oldest is Darry he's 22, then it's Sodapop he's 16 going to 17 in 4 months, then there's Ponyboy, my twin, he's 14 and 4 minutes and 36 seconds older than me.

So what's your family like?" I asked. "Well, I have a little sister name Alice and she's in a different family right now, till I get out that is, she's 13, Our parents left us when she was 3 or 4, that's why it's been hard for us" Izzie replied looking down. "I'm sorry" I said.

She shook her head and then asked "What's your friends like?" she asked. "Um well there's Two-bit, he's 18 and a real goof ball, then there's Steve he's 17 he's Soda's best friend, then there is well I can't say then next one" I said. "Why not?" she wondered. I sighed and leaned in and whispered

"It's Dally Winston" "Oh, go on" she urged. "Alright, the last one is Johnny Cade, he's the pet of the group, and he's 16, and he's like a lost puppy who's been kicked one time too many, he actually got jumped awhile back and he has a scar from it, I do too" I pointed to just below my eye.

"I see, I'm sorry" she replied. "No, no, it's alright, don't take it personally or anything, its fine, nothing that bad" I said. She nodded. I looked around. "So who's everyone here?" I asked. "I really can't tell ya, there are about 59 guys including Rick and then there are about 49 of us including you and me" she explained. "Oh" I replied.

"I'll point out one girl though, the leader of us, Isabella Mayer, she's over there" she pointed to a light blonde haired girl with light brown eyes and with a scar running from her forehead down to below her eye. Then she had pale skin. "I see" I replied.

"Yeah, don't tell her what to do, cuz she's the leader of us, she can tell us what, to do, and you've got no choice but to do as she says" Izzie explained. "Why don't you just ignore her and not do what she says?" I asked. Izzie pulled me closer and whispered "Cuz, the 1st girl who ever did that, was found dead in her cell, the next morning and nobody ever knew who did it"

"Oh" I replied. 'Why would the Isabella just do something like that?' I thought.

"Hey" came a different voice we looked up and saw a girl with a light red hair color she had a peachy colored skin and had green eyes. "Hi, Steph" Izzie said. "You must be new" this girl said. "Yeah, I'm Ann" I said. "Hey Ann, I'm Stephanie, but people call me Steph, I'm Izzie's friend" I nodded.

"So what you in here for?" she asked. "I was blamed for stabbing a soc when I didn't do nothing, and now I've got 4 weeks in this hell hole" I explained. "That's some deep shit man, I'm in here cuz I was in a gang fight and I accidently killed someone and I'm in here for 5 years, but 2 of those years past" Steph explained.

I nodded. "So I'm guessing you were in the box?" I asked.

"Yeah, I started a fight with Rick" she said. I nodded. "He's my brother you know" Steph said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, half brother, we have the same mom, but different dad, I'm 19 he's only 17" she explained. Then for the next ten minutes I explained about my family and friends.

"Hmm, interesting set of friends ya got there" Steph said. "Thanks, so whatta about ya?" I asked. "I'm friends with a 13 year old Emily, she's a soc, but she's a spy for the greasers ya know?" Steph asked.

"Ya" I replied. Then a man in a suit came forward and told everyone to stop what they were doing and to listen. "Alright, listen, up you maggots, all the boys here are going to military camp for their punishment and all the girls will remain here" he said. And all the girls cheered. After that all the boys left leaving us girls.

"Who was that?" I asked. "That's the headmaster, Greg Johnston" Izzie replied. "Oh" I replied. "Now's there no need to worry about them boys" Steph explained. I nodded. And I sighed. "What's wrong?" Izzie asked. And those two were looking at me. "I've had long day, and especially this ma first time here in the cooler man, it sux" I said.

"Hey it'll get better by the time you get used to it in a couple days, so don't worry kid" Steph said.

I nodded. After that we just talked about what was their favorite stuff. I agreed with some stuff. Then Lunch game around and we had to get these trays which were all different colors and then we had pizza with stuffed crust and some ice cream carrots and milk or water.

I sat by my new friends I made that day. "For the cooler this doesn't seem like all that bad of food" I said. "Yeah" Izzie replied. "Alright you girly girls, we'll go outside once everyone is done" said one of the fuzzes.

I was about to roll my eyes when I remembered what Izzie said. I stopped myself. After we finished we went outside. We sat on the steps. "So this where you go during free lunch hour" I said. "Yeah" Steph answered. Then a punch of girls came our way and one of them was Isabella.

"Ann, just don't talk" Steph whispered. I gave a slight nod. "Well, well, what do we have here girls, the new girl is hanging out with these losers, c'mon Ann, hang out with us" Isabella said once she was over by us.

"Get lost Isabella, can't you see Ann, doesn't want to hang out with a bunch of losers like you" Steph shot back. She shrugged and said "C'mon Ann, you have to listen to me you know, I bet Izzie or Steph told you already what would happen if you didn't listen to me" Isabella snickered.

I glared and stood up and walked over to her and whispered "You know what, even if you tried to force me to do anything, I can talk to a very special friend of mine, to c'mon here and deal with you; I believe you've heard of Dally Winston before haven't you?" I asked. "YOU BITCH!" she yelled.

And slapped me across my face. I looked back at her and said "Was that supposed to hurt?" She gasped and tears ran down her face and then she punched me in the stomach and her and her friends beat me. I didn't do anything. After they left.

"Ann!" Steph and Izzie said and ran towards me and helped me up. "I can't believe you did that" Izzie said impressed. "Are you ok kid?" Steph asked. "Yeah, I've been through worse with the Socs and what not" then there was incredible pain in my arm that was burnt it was still recovering.

I gasped and grabbed onto my arm and fell to my knees in pain. "What's wrong?" Izzie asked worriedly. "It's my goddamn arm, those bitches hit my burnt arm" I said through my gritted teeth.

Steph lifted up the sleeve and saw it was bleeding badly and it was burnt still but recovering but now it was bleeding. "C'mon Izzie, we gotta get her to the doc" Steph ordered.

And gently took my left arm and helped me to my feet and Izzie began pushing me gently with her hands on my back and Steph leading me while gently pulling on my left arm. Then we reached the doc's office at the end of the hallway. "Hey Mrs. Hally, we've got an injured" Izzie explained.

"What happened dear?" she asked and then gasped when she saw my right arm was covered in blood. "Bring her in here girls" the doc said. She put medicine on and it hurt badly I had to bit down on my tongue to stop from screaming in pain. Then she put bandages around my arm.

Then she instructed Steph and Izzie and the one fuzz that followed me to take me back to my cell and rest. "See ya guys later" I waved to them as I was put in my cell. "Bye Ann" they replied. I then went and sat down on my bed. I sighed. I want to get outta here so badly.

'Dally, what's going to happen to me?' I thought. Then I heard a familiar voice "Hey kid" I looked up and saw Dally standing outside with a guard opening my cell.

"What's going on?" I asked. "We got the evidence to get ya outta here and that stupid soc got away with it like usual but at least you'll be outta…….what happened to your arm kid?" he asked looking at my bandaged arm. "I'll explain later" I replied and then the guard finally opened it and I ran to Dally and gave him a one armed hug.

"Thanks Dal" I said. "Don't mention it kid, now you tell anyone about this I'll skin ya" he said as I let go. I chuckled and replied "Sure" We walked and talked about what they did and how'd they seem to convince the judge to get me outta there. Then we made it to the front desk and I was asked to change, so I went into the other room and put on my clothes I wore to court yesterday. Then I walked with Dally to the front door.

I saw all of the gang there, except Steve and Two-bit. I ran to Ponyboy first and one armed hugged him, then I did that with the rest of them. And we walked out. "Alright, little princess what happened to your arm?" Darry asked looking at the bandages. I then explained what happened. "Nice Kid, for standing up for yourself I mean" Dally said.

I smiled. I put my arm over Pony's shoulder. I yawned. "You tired already?" Soda asked. "Well, they put medicine in me to take the pain away of my arm" I yawned again. This time my eyes were getting heavy. I felt Pony stop. "C'mon little princess, I'll carry ya" Darry said, and picked me up.

I was barely conscious. I then herd people moving around and stuff. Then I felt something soft underneath me. My lost thought before I lost consciousness was 'I'm free at last' and then everything went black.

* * *

The Next Day

I began stirring and at first I wondered what happened. I sat up. Then my memories came back to me. I sighed. I got up and checked the time. 5:30 a.m. I got some clothes, grabbed a towel and then hopped into the shower. I got cleaned up and was careful of my arm.

I changed into a light blue tank top with my long sleeve jean jacket and a pair of jeans. I wrapped the towel around my hair and walked out. Then I decided to go and start breakfast. I was baking some eggs. Then I heard the door open. "Yo anyone home?" came Steve's voice. "Yah in the kitchen" I replied. Then someone came up and spun me around I laughed.

"Hey Two-bit" I said. "Glad to have ya back" he replied happily. "Yah you too" I replied. "Hey, I'm glad to see you've returned" Steve said as he entered the room. "Yeah, it was crazy" I explained. "So….what's it like?" Steve asked. "What being in the cooler?" I asked.

"Yea" Steve replied. "I don't I guess its ok, not that exciting though and not that much different than being out in the real life I guess" I replied. "Oh" he replied. Two-bit caught the chocolate cake and a beer out and went to watch TV. "Two-bit, ya make a mess out there I'll skin ya" I yelled out to him. "Yeah sure" he replied. Then I saw Ponyboy entered the kitchen.

"Hey want something to eat Pony?" I asked as I finished the eggs. "Sure" I nodded and got him a plate put eggs on it. "Hey Pony can you get breakfast for the others? I have to go to work, I'll see ya later" I said. "Sure, see ya" Ponyboy said. "Hey Two-bit can ya give me a ride?" I asked.

"Nah, the breaks are out on my car, it almost killed me and Kathy the other night" Two-bit replied. "Alright" I said. Darry came out fully dressed. "I'll give ya a ride little princess" he said.

"K" I replied and headed for Darry's car. I sat in back with Steve since Soda sat up front and Darry drove. First he dropped off Soda and Steve, and then he dropped me off. "Alright, what time do you need someone to pick ya up?" Darry asked. "I'll call right after my shift" Darry nodded.

And he left going to work. I entered the store and put on the vest we're supposed to wear. It says Happy Mart, stupid and dumb name I know, but hey at least it pays.

I was the store's clerk. Then I saw Dally enter the store. "Dally watch ya doin?" I asked. He looked up. "You work here?" he replied. "Hahaha, yeah, now either buy something or get out" I scolded. "Hey babe, chill, I'm just lookin for some action ya dig?" he asked. I scowled at him.

"Alright, alright, well what time do ya get off work so I can pick ya up" he said. "I told Darry I'd call one of ya guys to pick me up later." I said. "ANN!" the manager came storming out of his office. "C'mon into the office please!" he yelled. "Alright coming" I said. Then I walked from the counter to the office. I shut the door behind me. I stared at him and he looked angry.

"You know, I repeat you know that I had juvenile kids" "Yes and?" I asked. "You're one of them!" he shouted. "Am NOT" I yelled back. "YOU ARE TOO, YOU GOT ARRESTED YESTERDAY!!!!! THAT'S IT ANN YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!" he yelled. "FINE, who NEEDS this GODDAMNED FORSAKEN PLACE ANYWAY?" I yelled and threw the vest to the ground and stormed out of there.

I went right past Dally. "Wait hold up kid" he said. But I didn't listen. 'GodDAMNIT that was a fuckin good job TOO SHIT, now I've got to get me a goddamned new job!' I thought angrily. "Hey, slow down, kid" Dally caught up to me. "Shut the fuck up Dally, I'm not in the best of fuckin moods right now" I said.

"Whoa, chillax, seriously" Dally said. "SHUT UP" I yelled at him and walked straight forward. I jumped over the fence to our house I opened the door and slammed it shut, Two-bit and Ponyboy and Johnny were in the living room and jumped up when they heard me slam the door.

"What's wrong Ann?" Pony asked. "NOTHING!" I yelled and went straight to my room and slammed the door. Then I locked it. I ran to my bed and started punching the pillow. 'Goddamnit, goddamnit, goddamnit!' I thought angrily. Then I heard talking. "Yeah, she lost her job" Dally explained.

"Well what did you do?" Johnny asked. "Nothin, it was cuz she went to the cooler man" Dally explained. Then there was a knock at my door. "Hey, Ann, it's me Ponyboy, wanna let me in so we can talk about it?" Pony asked gently. "HELL NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" I yelled. "Alright, I guess we'll talk later" Pony said. I just kept punching the pillow again and again.

I didn't even notice that I began punching the wall. Then after a few minutes, I was panted and I examined my knuckles were bleeding red. I sighed. I unlocked the door. I completely and utterly ignored those out in the living room.

I went to the bathroom got the bandages and rolled them around my knuckles. Then I put them back and went back to my room locked it again and went to sleep trying to forget what happened.

* * *

Later I heard voices

"She lost her job!" someone hissed.

"Yah and the store manager said it was cuz she was in the cooler" someone else explained.

"Well that ain't right!" someone hissed again.

"Well what are we going to do?" someone asked.

"I don't know, but it'd be best if we didn't bring the subject up, cuz judging how mad she was hours ago, think about what she'd be like right now" another person said.

"Hey did ya see her hands?" someone asked.

"What about her hands?" someone hissed.

"They had bandages on her knuckles" someone said coolly.

"Hey guys why don't we see if she's awake now?" someone pleaded.

"Yah" someone else agreed.

* * *

Then there was a soft knock on my door. I got up and unlocked the door and it revealed, Darry and Soda and the gang were in the back. "Hey" I said. "Hey, how are ya?" Soda asked. "I'm fine and you?" I asked. I came out of my room and sat on the floor.

But then someone came and pushed me and I was lying on my stomach while someone was on my back. "Alright who's ever on me better start running now, before I skin ya" I warned but couldn't help but smile.

"Nah, I can see Mickey Mouse perfect from here" Two-bit joked. I smirked. "Two-bit if you don't get off me right now, I'll call the people who own Mickey to kill him" I warned. "NOOOO" Two-bit said and got off. I quickly got up and ran outside and said "JUST KIDDING"

"WHY YA! I'm GONNA GET YA KID!" Two-bit yelled after me. I laughed. Pony and I are the fastest runners in our gang so it was so easy to keep Two-bit away from me. I let Two-bit come close to me before stopping and seeing as he kept runner I burst out laughing,

he turned around and came straight at me but I was already heading home. I got home and then because of my body size I went and hide behind the arm chair that Dally was sitting in. Then I heard an out of breath Two-bit.

"Where…..pant…..is…..pant……she?" he gasped. "I don't know man, I think she went to the people who own Mickey to get it cancelled" Dally answered. I could hear his smirk on his face. Then Two-bit started for my room. I held out my leg and tripped him and he fell flat on his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" everyone was laughing and then I came out of my hiding place and turned to face the living room proudly, when someone picked me up from behind and lifted me into the air which I squealed at. Then I flipped out of his hands and kicked him in the back sending him into the couch by Johnny.

I was outta breath. Then I fell asleep on the ground. I didn't know who, or what, but something or someone carried me back to my room and I snuggled into the sheets for a dreamless night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Thanks Dal

(Sorry don't own Outsiders)

It's been 3 months since all this shit happened. Pony and I celebrated our 15th birthday last month and also celebrated Pony on winning first place in track. I on the other hand was also giving a job at DX earlier. It's so funny; I work on the cars WAY better than Soda or Steve.

It was hilarious when I got promoted to Assistant Manager. So I'm Soda's and Steve's boss and what's even better is that all I have to do is watch 'em and make sure they don't mess up on any of the cars. The night I got promoted you should've seen the look on their faces.

They turned pale white and were not grinning but actually looked scared. I gave them the evil laugh that if they knew what's good for them, they'd better start calling me ma'am.

I laughed at that memory. Anyway, tonight is the night of the Rumble, this is what we've been waiting for and thanks to Dally and Darry, I'm like the third best fighter now, even when I get jumped I don't even get any bruises. I even accidently got in a fight with Curly Sheperd and I beat the tar outta him and his brother Tim, was so jealous of the way I beat Curly.

Anyway Darry and I have been arguing the last few days if I'd get to fight in the rumble everyone, but him, says that I should and so it's decided. I began to get all pumped up with adrenaline rush.

* * *

The Rumble

I put my hair in a ponytail, didn't put make up on. I put my usual black tank top with a long sleeved jean jacket with a pair of jeans, I didn't put my switchblade out cuz, I knew we weren't going to need our weapons; we were fighting no weapons rumble.

I then finished with some black shoes and went outside with the gang and we did flips off the step. Darry and I did a handstand on the fence and flipped over landing perfectly on our feet.

I smiled we made our way to the area. I saw Tim Sheperd's gang, but he didn't have Curly with him. 'Hmm, Curly must be in the reformatory again' I thought. Then I noticed the burmly boys were there and some other greasers and hoods I didn't know or recognize.

Darry stepped forward as leader of the gang and shook hands with Tim Sheperd. After a few minutes we saw five socs mustangs come up and each had about 4-5 socs in it so that put them at 20-25 while we were at 19-20, pretty even I guess.

The Paul an old friend of Darry's stepped forward and said "I'll take you on Darry" "It's been awhile Paul" Darry replied. They used to play football together. We stood there waiting for the first move when suddenly there was a scream telling us to stop.

I looked back and saw that Randy guy standing on a car. "JUST STOP! NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE THE SOCS WILL STILL BE SOCS AND GREASERS WILL STILL BE GREASERS!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes when suddenly I was hit in the face and then the rumble was on. I began fighting as hard as I could.

I jumped on ones back that was attacking Pony. I knocked him down and pushed him away. I began protecting Pony as best as I could while he and Johnny ganged up on a bigger on and took him down.

As we were fighting, I noticed a bright light heading towards us. 'Oh no, it's heading straight for everyone' I thought. "EVERYONE MOVE A CARS COMING!" I screamed everyone did as I told all except Pony; he was on the ground injured. I picked him up and threw/pushed him as best as I could, to Darry who caught him and stared at me with horror on his face.

I turned back to see the car was coming straight for me and it was only a few feet away. I was so scared, I didn't see it coming. Then I thought I was going to die, cuz I saw my life flash before my eyes and I got even more scared. 'What do I do?' was the last thing I thought before total darkness surrounded me.

* * *

Waking up

After what seemed like a long, nice nap, I decided to get up. I slowly opened my eyes and was surrounded by bright lights. I looked around. 'The hospital? What happened why am I here?' I thought.

Then I saw Darry on the bed next to me, he didn't seem injured, 'Probably just resting' I thought then I looked toward the lounge chair that had its feet stretched out, Soda and Ponyboy were sleeping on that together. I looked around again and saw Johnny sleeping on the plastic chair and Two-bit, Steve, and Dally all sleeping on the ground. I smiled. 'They did that for me' I thought. I slowly got up careful not to wake any of the boys.

I walked into the bathroom to survive the damage. I slowly closed the door. I walked up to the full body length mirror and I silently gasped. There were bandages around my head, one under my eye where my scar had been, one on my left cheek (facial). My left arm had a bandage going up to my elbow from my wrist.

My right arm there was nothing but a few bruises. I looked at my legs next; they had some bruises too, but also had some cuts that were bandaged.

Then I carefully locked the door just in case. I undid my gown and let it drop to the ground and this time I couldn't hold back a loud gasp and I saw that there were bruises everywhere and a huge bandage surrounding my stomach and then on my back were cuts and again bruises and a few bandages.

I sighed afterward, all in all, I'm fine, but I'll be here awhile though judging by those bandages.

Then I put my hospital gown back on and unlocked the door and saw all the boys still asleep. I sighed silently in relief that I didn't wake anybody. I made my way over to my bed and gently got back on it and rested my head against the pillow as I leaned back.

"I see you're awake kid" came someone's voice I thought was asleep. "Dally, you're awake?" I whispered. "Yeah, believe it kid" Dally replied.

"Dal, explain, please, what happened, I don't remember being here, I remember the rumble, the car coming toward me, my life flashing before my eyes, and then nothing" I whispered.

He rubbed his head and sighed "Look kid, it's thanks to you, your boy Pony, didn't get hurt too bad in fact he didn't get hurt at all. Anyway, when we saw that car coming, it was all like slow motion, everyone of us, including Tim's gang tried to get ya outta the way, in fact Soda, save your life, he jumped up and grabbed ya and pushed ya to the ground before the car hit either of ya, the only bad part was there was metal under you guys and that's where you got some of bruises and cuts and stuff" Dally explained.

My eyes went wide and then they started tearing up. I looked toward my big brother, he was calmly asleep but I saw the bandages around his wrists as proof that he saved me. I got up slowly again. This time Dally go up and helped me. I smiled and I gently kneeled down by Soda.

I pushed some of his hair back, Dally went right back to his spot on the ground. Then Soda began stirring. He blinked and saw me. "Hey Anny banany" he said. "Hi Sodapop" I replied.

"Stand up Soda, I want ta give ya somethin" I explained. He nodded and stood up. I then hugged him hard. "Thank ya Soda, if it hadn't been for ya, I'd been gone right now" I explained. "Watch ya talking about?" he asked confused but still returned the hug. I let go and stared into his eyes.

"Didn't you push me outta the way of the moving car?" I asked. Soda shook his head. "Then who did?" I whispered. He leaned in and whispered into my ear "Dally" My eyes went wide and I turned to look at Dally but he'd already gone back to sleep.

I smiled and walked over to him and kissed him on his forehead and whispered "Thanks, Dal" Then I went back on to my bed and Soda came and joined me and we talked until all the others got up, I gave them each a big hug and especially, Darry, Dally, Soda, Ponyboy.

We were together and it was thanks to Dally Winston, a tough, hood who actually cared enough about me to save me from death.

Thanks Dal, i owe you my life


End file.
